pookie_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Nyla and Ashton
A fanfiction about two best friends named Nyla Sabourin (6) and Ashton Wagner (5) who spent a vast majority of their lives at Sunny Walkway Adoption Center, and one day, it's their time to be adopted. But, Nyla has a deep secret. She's a MELD. Credit to CJRules123 for Fanfiction - Chelsea and George! Characters 6733363.png|Nyla 2432386_orig.png|Ashton 697847_orig.png|Penny (biggy, 17) 192827.png|Maggie (middle, 11) 3308627_orig.png|Ashley (diva wista, 4) 1745484_orig.png|Harper (mumu, 29) 4040815_orig.png|Angus (duh duh, 31) Chapter One - Today Is The Day Nyla I sat in the petshop with my best friend, Ashton. Our dream was to get a rich and pretty mumu who had a fam ready set. My parents died in a freak car accident when I was 3, and Ashton never had a decent family. He was in about 5 families and they all were super dramatic. I was looking at the door just when a rich and fancy mumu came out of a slick black limo, waving to everybody. "Ashton! She could maybe pick us!" "No, that definately won't happen." he responded, with his voice tone going lower. "Never, Nyla. Never." The mumu walked over to us. "Hello, sweety pops!" she said to us. "Hwi!" I said, giggling. "Wewo!" said Ashton. The mumu twirled us in the air and gave us candies. "I pick you guys!" she said. "Way!" we celebrated. Mumu took us in her limo, buckled us in elmo carseats with jelly straps, and she drives us to our ginormous mansion igloo! It was time to start a new life. A life we will have forever. Ashton So, something happened I never expected. Nyla and I got adopted. I don't believe it. We walked out of the limo, and we were escorted down a huge elevator, and we went to the kitchen. We were greeted by the staff, and one of the maids even put Nylah and I's backpacks in a little closet. "Guys! Come down!" Mumu yelled. A bunch of penguins walked downstairs. They looked like a middle, biggy, and another pookie. "MUMU! DAT A BOY POOKIE! TWAKE HIM BACK!" yelled the other pookie, Ashley. "No need to be so biased, Ashley." said Mumu. "Woo mess with Ashton, woo mess with MWE!" said Nyla to Ashley. "I'm gonna twell Dudu woo welled at mwe! WAAA!" Ashley sobbed and sobbed the fakest sobs she could make all the way upstairs. Nyla slightly smiled at Ashley. "Why are woo smwiling, Nyla?" I asked. Something was up! Chapter Two - The Soccer Game Nyla ''' So, Mumu got the whole family front seats to a soccer game. I can't wait. I wanna go to impress some preps. Today I may show my real side. When we got snacks and sat down, I decided to impress some preps. "Mom, can I pick a flower?" I ask. "Yes you can, Nyla! And wow, you're calling me mom already! So proud!" she smiled. I walked over to the preps. Ashton followed me. "Mumu, can I come twoo?" asked Ashley. "Yes!" said Mumu. We all went down. We approached the preps. "What are you guys doing on the court?" asked the girl prep, Daisy. "Yeah, why?" asked the boy prep, Tom. "Hey guys, watch this!" I giggled and threw Ashton's teddy in a wastebin. "NYLA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!" Ashton started wailing like a baby. "Shut up, fool! I was never your friend!" I silenced him by putting a pile of dirt in his mouth. "Y-YOU'RE A DIVA!" he managed to say. "Yeah, I am. I was putting on a nice pookie facade to fool everyone." "We like you. Wanna hang out?" asked Daisy. "Can you bring along your friend?" "Yeah sure! I can take Ashley too!" I said. We went to the coffee shop together while we left Ashton to make a fool out of himself infront of everybody. "We can even go shopping!" squealed Daisy. "WAY!" Ashley and I screamed and we walked off. '''Ashton My heart broke into a thousand pieces when I watched Nyla, Ashley, Daisy and Tom walk out the stadium. I cried and kneeled down. "Why, Nyla, why?!" I cried. BEING WORKED ON Chapter Three - Back To The Stadium, 10 Years Later Ashton It has been 10 years since I have ever seen Nyla. We were both 16, and we went seprate directions. Nyla is now a cheerleader and I'm just a regular boy. I hope she regrets her ways. So, I went to the skatepark and saw golden blonde hair, sunglasses and a farmiliar smile. It WAS Nyla! I walked over to her. "Hey, Nyla." I said. "Well, well, well. Look who it is, guys." Nyla said, putting her pompoms down. "Ashton, I have my own group of friends now who are better than you. You only cared about me because I was a sensitive idiot!" she screamed. "No! I didn't care about just that!" I tried to fix everything up. "What have I ever done to make you angry?" "Hmm.. nothing!" she said, blushing. "You ignorant cumbag! You threw my teddy in a wastebin!" I cried. "NO I DIDN'T!" she yelled. "Yeah, you did." I said. "I DID, I ADMIT IT. I ONLY DID TO SHOW HOW COOL I WAS TO DAISY AND TOM!" Nyla screamed. "Leave her alone!" yelled Blanche, one of her new friends. "NO!" I stomped my foot." "Get out!" yelled another one of Nyla's friends, Olivia. "She doesn't need you anymore! We were better friends to her than you ever was!" I skated off crying. I then heard screaming. Chapter Four - Hospital Girl Nyla I giggled with Blanche and Olivia as he walked off. I tried to do a trick to impress my crush, Alex, who was by the stadium gate. I was so focused on him I fell off and broke my leg. "AAAAH!" I screamed. I couldn't breathe. I shut my eyes and the only thing I remembered were my friends rushing towards me and Ashton rushing towards me. "NYLA! NOO!" He called an ambulance and I was taken to the hospital. Ashton Nyla's friends and I ran to the hospital as fast as we could. "Hi! We have come to see Nyla Sabourin!" I said to the nurse at the desk. "Your names please." she said. "Ashton Wagner, Blanche Morlenze, Olivia Reynolds, Setsuko Hornsby, Mercedes Borline, and Harper Marcheto." I declared. "Okay." the nurse said. "Go to floor five in the adolescent ward please!" We ran into an elevator and went up. When we saw Nyla, she was asleep with a breathing mask on and lots of bandages and wires on her. She woke up. "Ashton? What the heck are you doing?" she asked. "I wanted to see you, don't be angry please!" I said. "Ashton, I am super sorry for my rudeness towards you. I only wanted to show Daisy and Tom how cool I was! They shown me their school, went shopping and I faked my preppy persona to make them happy! You were my only best friend. I should have never been such a diva! I'm so sorry and I will understand if you never forgive me." she confessed. She started to cry. "Nyla, don't be upset! I love you!" I laughed. "Me too!" she giggled back. Aftermath 5 years later, Nyla and Ashton got married and had their first child, a son named Tyler, less than a few months later. They soon had 3 more and live a happy life together Category:Tech's stuff Category:TechnologyPookie's Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions